Love and Darkness
by Blood Inc
Summary: Fluttershy is having horrible nightmares and is becoming Paranoid. What she doesn't know that she is being constantly watched. Warning: Gory. Romance to be added in later chapters. Please tell me what you think in reviews. ON HIATUS FOR NOW
1. Nightmares and Shadows

Love and Darkness

Chapter #1

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Super Filly Adventure, which is a fan game made by jay6

'It hurts...'

Drip... Drip... Drip...

'It hurts...'

Drip... DRIP... DRIP...

The dripping accelerated.

'IT HURTS!'

The dripping was so strong now, it sounded as if it would drill a hole through whatever it landed on.

'I can't... No! I CAN! I MUST!'

Scrape... Scrape... Scrape...

The dripping was gone, replaced with a soft leaking sound...

Scrape... Scrape... Scrape...

A pair of blooded fore hooves were trying to split open something that should not be open.

Scrape... Scra-CRACK!

Gurgling and whimpering followed, a soft voice tried to speak.

"Wh-ah-hy?" It sounded agonized, in great physical and emotional pain. "I-i-i tho-ah-ught... Y-y-y-" The voice was cut-off with a sharp scream of it's own.

Cra-ck! Cra-ck! Cra-ck!

Something was being split open forcefully.

The huddled figure was shaking and screaming.

The leaking intensified...

Two glowing orbs rose from behind the figure, staring at it with nothing but hate and hunger. Just at that moment, it screamed.

"N-n-no... No... NOOOOOO!" the figure tried to defend itself in vain... It failed.

Sharp fangs dug into something soft and squishy...

You've met with terrible fate, haven't you?

"NOOOOO-YAAAAAAAHHHH!" A yellow coated mare screamed in the middle of the night, jumping out of her bed in fright and hitting the ceiling with her head, cutting off her scream with great effect. She landed back on her bed, making the sheets fly in different directions and started rubbing her head with her left forehoof in pain. After recovering from the painful burning of her head, she started whimpering "Why...? Why do they keep coming back...?" She choked out through the newly formed tears "What did I do wrong?" She snapped at nobody in particular. The Nightmares were what she was referring to, they came back to haunt her every night since the fall of Discord.

The pitch black creatures that tore at her flesh with their razor sharp fangs, the tall and slender figure that chased her, never moving but always behind her, and Pinkie Pie out of all Ponies...

"I don't UNDERSTAND!" She kicked forward, hoping to hit something, ANYTHING to easen her frustration but nothing connected with her hooves. This was not the same Fluttershy anymore, she was snapping and snapping badly.

Knock Knock Knock

She jumped at the sounds. "W-wh-who is i-it?" She asked, whimpering and shaking.

"Hey Fluttershy?! You in there? I just had an idea for a greeEEEEEEeeat party! Come on out! Pleeeaaaaassssseeeee?!" It was Pinkie Pie, obviously 'What does she want in the middle of the night?' she though in confusion. "I am-" Fluttershy's words caught up in her throat now of all times. "PleasePleasePleasePleasePlea se?" The pink Pony continued her pleading just outside of the door. But Fluttershy was frozen in place 'No... Pinkie would never do that.' "That was just a dream." she spoke the last part out loud.

"What was just a dream?" The pink Pony asked curiously while she opened the door, deciding to see what was wrong with her friend. She frolicked to Fluttershy's side this however was met with shaking from the other Pony 'D-Didn't I l-lock the door?' Fluttershy thought, a few hairs on her lavender-pink mane sticking up in dread.

"P-pinkie..." Fluttershy looked at the pink Pony with wide eyes, as if expecting her to pull out a knife and chop her into Cupcakes any second now "What's wrong Fluttershy?" the pink mare gained a worried expression as she tried to get closer to the lying Pony. Only now noticing the bags under her eyes and the horrible state her mane was in.

Fluttershy only broke into cold sweat "P-pinkie... P-Please..."  
"You have lost..." That wasn't Pinkie's voice she heard, Pinkie's mouth wasn't moving she was only staring in worry, and that tall shadow standing there in the corner of her eye...

That wasn't a shadow. Fluttershy could only faint...

**"WE ARE BEHIND YOU..."**

Fluttershy awoke with a gasp. Her surroundings different than before in fact, they were pitch black.

"W-who's there?" The mare shivered, gathering up a silver of courage to ask the dreading question... No answer. "W-w-who-" she tried again, only to break into tears.

**"PLEASE..."** She shivered at the voices, they sounded wrong and distorted.  
**"STAY WITH USSS..."** It sounded more like an order than a proposal.

She did the only sane thing anyone would do, she ran. She ran into the unknown darkness.

**"IT HURTS..."** She tried to ignore the voices.  
**"IT HURTS..."** She closed her eyes.

A mistake, a big mistake.

She bumped into something solid and sticky, she dared not open her eyes and ran into the opposite direction. "DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD ESCAPE YOUR FATE?!" One of the voices asked loudly in anger and rage.

Something quickly pounced her.

**_"HAAAAATE!"_** It screamed at her.

She yelped and started crying "L-let me GO! L-l-leave me alone!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears as more hoof steps were heard approaching.

**"ONE..."** The voices all said in union. She tried to crawl away but the creature's grip was too strong.  
**"OF..."** They continued, countless red orbs appeared glowing in the otherwise pitch blackness. She could feel their hooves and teeth grabbing onto her flesh.  
**"USSSSSSSSSS..."** She screamed as her flesh was being ripped off her bones, starting at her left side. Mercilessly, they tore at her flesh. Ripping of considerable chunks and swallowing them without chewing.

A blooded hoof landed on her now exposed ribs rather brutally, making them crack a little. Her screaming was cut off by a sharp pain that was caused by this. The hoof rose up and hit again the same spot, cracking them more and managing to break off one which in turn bent downwards into her, penetrating her left lung.

Her eyes started to roll back into her head rather slowly, she wheezed and coughed blood out of her mouth. And the breaking of her ribs was not stoping. Every hit harder than the last one, sending bits an pieces of her ribs flying into her lungs, damaging them further. She felt her ears getting pulled at and they were slowly separated from her head, tearing away trails of flesh after them exposing parts of her skull.

Her ribs finaly gave out to the hoof

Her body was nothing more but a heap of gore by now, but for whatever reason or 'miracle', she was alive and wide-awake. Only being able to look at the horrors that were ripping her apart.

_THIS ISN'T OVER_

Pinkie Pie could only watch her knocked out friend with a horrifyed expression and listen to her gurgles and moans that sounded as if she was choking. She saw Fluttershy fall off her bed and black-out, and now the shocked pony observed her friend in fear "F-f-fluttershy? P-please wake u-up!" She pleaded. There was no answer, and Fluttershy's body stopped moving.

Pinkie ran out of Fluttershy's house, her hair dropping down and becoming straight on her way out, she needed to find help and quick, but failed to notice the pair of glowing red orbs staring at her retreating form...

A/N: I know, short and doesn't make much sense. But hey! It's just the beginning. And, by the way, I am not a Brony but I don't hate them either.

And yes, this is my first try at a Story (If you can call it that). Why MLP you ask? Because it's so friendly and happy there is so much place for darkness.

And one more thing: Romance WILL come in later chapters. Adios!


	2. Corrupted Laugher

Love and Darkness

Chapter #2: Corrupted Laugher

Disclaimer: I think I already put this in chapter 1...  
A/N: The Pinkie part of this chapter is happening a couple of hours after Fluttershy's last Nightmare. Just to let you know.

Everfree forest, night time. A pair of dark figures were standing around a lake.

"What's your opinion on this?" A deep voice asked, the owner of the voice twitched a little but it was almost un-noticable in the darkness.

"Of what? Torturing a helpless mare is simply NOT our way. What is it that troubles you about her, brother?" a softer male voice responded. It's owner was the closest to the lake he was looking at his own reflection.

"Troubling me? Oh, no brother." The deep voice sounded amused. "She simply interests me. I want to see how much could she hold up-" He was not allowed to continue "So you think of this as a **GAME**?!" The softer voice yelled at him.

"Our herd will not tolerate such childish behaviour! You know what happened to brothers and sisters like you?" He continued.  
The other figure was taken aback, then he snapped back "And who do you think you are?! Do you think you can order me around? You know that we are all equal, I will do what I desire." He finished with a laugh.

"Then you will die..." The other one responded with venom in his voice, and took a battle stance.

"Don't make me laugh brother. You are nothing..." The deeper voiced one laughed again "Why would you fight for a mare you never even met?"

"I am not fighting for her, I am trying to save you! We use our strength and battle worthy targets! Not mentally abuse helpless ones that don't even present the tinyest threat to us!" The other one snapped at him in defence.

"Save me?! I am offended, brother. I am the most usefull one of this herd!" The deep voiced one said it with pride "While you run around saving animals, sabotaging our plans because you think we should not attack "innocents" and without shame calling yourself worthy of being one of us!" He continued with dissapointment "Face it, you are weak."

_"THAT WOULD BE ENOUGH!"_ A third, commanding voice screamed out. A tall figure approached the two, as the other two, it's details couldn't be noticed in the darkness. _"BACK TO THE HERD... **NOW**!"_ It hit the ground with it's front left hoof, making it's point clear.

The two stormed off immidiately, but one stopped before turning around to face the tall one. "What about that pink one?" it was the softer voiced one, his voice was filled with concern.

_"Someone is already on it."_ The tall figure answered coldly.

The other one ran off...

Pinkie Pie was still running, trying to reach the hospital as fast as she could but... something seemed off and she was failing to notice it. The distance between Fluttershy's cottage and Ponyville was longer... way longer. Way too much longer. By now she could have walked through whole Ponyville and back, and yet she was still running as if she was put in an infinite loop.

Filled with concern and worry, she was just running and running forward. It took her some time to notice it was taking too long for her to reach the small town.

She halted her running and looked around.

No Ponyville in front of her, not in the horisont, not a few meters in front of her. Nowhere.

She turned around

"WHAT?!" She screamed in a mix of confusion, horror and sadness.

What she saw was unbeliavable, there, not 10 meters away from her, stood the entrance to the Everfree forest, complete with Fluttershy's cottage.

"N-no... N-n-no w-way!" She whispered slowly.

She carefully walked towards the forest, her tears threatening to leak out anytime now.

"How can this be..." Her teeth chattered with every word that left her mouth.

She came upon the entrance of the dark forest, her eyes snapping to every sound that reached her ears, her ears kept down.

"H-hello?" She asked weakly.

No answer came.

Pinkie looked over to her friend's cottage, 'If I can't go back...' she took a couple of cautious steps towards it '...then I better check on her... I hope I can help her...' She thought, a little unsure of herself.

A shadow passed her vision, something very fast, it was hard to spot it's features.

"Eeeeek!" Pinkie shrieked, she was startled. She started walking backwards but she didn't get far, her butt bumped into something.

"You..." She heard a voice behind her, a very unpleasantly sounding one.

"You shouldn't have done that..." Pinkie was frozen, her body refused to move.

"D-done wha-ah-at?" Pinkie's voice was trembling as she whispered that out weakly.

No answer... But she felt eyes glaring at the back of her head.

She turned around very slowly...

She was not ready for this. Not two feet behind her stood what could only be described as a shadow, a completely black figure of a pony with no visible features on it, only darkness. It seemed to absorb the light somehow as the little illumination the moonlight was giving started to fade rather quickly.

Pinkie was speechless, scared, frozen in place. She tried to scream but her voice seemed to be stuck in her throat, she desperately tried to move, to run, but her legs were rejecting her commands.

Two red orbs appeared on the figure's face where it's eyes would be, the red light they gave off stung her eyes forcing her to squint them.

Now everything she saw was red, she was blinded now too. Her breathing became faster and shorter, tears were running free from her eyes in fear. She knew she was going to die if nobody helped her, and nobody was around...

She felt a hoof land softly on her forehead, almost as if comforting her.

"Well done..." The voice said sympatheticly. She gained hope, a flicker but still it was hope.

'M-maybe it's trying to hel-' Her thoughts were interrupted by the same voice.

**"Die now."**

Pinkie Pie's vision turned from red to black, the last thing she felt was her neck being painfully ripped out with sharp teeth. Her now lifeless body hit the ground with a soft thump, her straight hair covering her neck, or what was left of it as blood started pooling around her slowly.

But the figure had other plans, it walked over to the mare's corpse and lowered it's head towards her mane. With blood covered teeth it grabbed onto her mane and started dragging her off to the forest, leaving a long trail of blood behind.

Ponyville, Morning. The sun was at the horisont, that meant the sun Princess, Celestia did her job correctly once again. Only a few ponies were on the streets currently, most of them were still asleep or just didn't feel like leaving their homes.

However, the few ponies that were outside were searching for the owners of Sugarcube corner. Sugarcube corner was completely empty, Pinkie Pie and the Cake family were missing. No traces of a struggle were present, but their possesions were still there, they would not leave without their things.

The handful of Equerians were led by none other than Twilight sparkle, who visited Sugarcube corner this morning only to find it deserted. She assembled a search party consisting of Applejack, Rarity, Herself and the Cutie mark crusaders who decided to stick around with them. Rainbow Dash was too occupied in Cloudsdale to help the others and Fluttershy refused to leave her home. Spike was still asleep and Twilight decided to leave him be when the searching began.

"Twilight dear, we are achieving nothing by walking around Ponyville. Maybe we should ask the Princess for help, she could send scouts that are expirienced in searching." The white unicorn suggested with a bit of worry in her voice "It is simply not our job to do this." She finished.

"How 'bout you stop whining? Ah am sure we'll find her. We could go search in Everfree." Applejack responded first to Rarity's words.

"But that would be so dangerious! Not to mention we could get dirty." Rarity put her right hoof over her head dramaticly as she finished speaking.

"Now is not the time to worry about getting dirty, Everfree it is. She could be in danger and if that's true she needs help!" Twilight said in slight frustration at her white friend, a worried expression on her face.

Applejack nodded "C'mon, Ah'll lead the way. I guess..." she finished a little uncertain.

"Let's go then, you three girls go home." Twilight said to the Cutie mark crusaders.

"Daaaaaw..." The three fillies said disapointedly in union "But, but, but-" Applebloom started.

"No buts!" Twilight said sharply then nodded at Applejack who began to lead the way to the Everfree forest.

Unknown place, unknown time.

Pitch blackness... Nothing but black could be seen aside from a small figure sitting on the ground, looking downwards with a blank expression on it's face. It was Pinkie Pie, her mane was bloodstained and was pointing at all directions, her coat was covered in dirt and blood, her throat was ripped out. Her head was hanging loosely on her spine and what little was left of the flesh around it.

Drip Drip Drip

It was her blood dripping on the ground.

_"Subject..."_ A deep commanding voice sneered out at the sitting corpse.

As expected, there was no answer.

_"Rise, Subject..."_ The same voice ordered.

No answer

_"Rise now Subject..."_ The voice sounded annoyed and irritated.

The dead mare twitched with a wet crack. She gained a glowing red outline and her skin started falling off her body rather quickly, leaving behind a new layer of it, completely black. Her mane and tail started falling out rapidly, leaving behind a couple of thin red strands for her mane and a single long red strand for her tail.

She twitched again.

_"Stand up Subject..."_ The voice ordered, sounding pleased.

The corpse of the pony slowly rose to her hooves, twitching violently all the way up. Suddenly, her dead eyes popped out of her head with a small spray of blood out of each socket, her empty eye sockets were pitch black as was the rest of her body giving her a blank look now.

The empty holes were soon filled up with red light, now re-enabled to see she looked around, every movement causing bones to pop in and out of place but she seemed to not mind that at all.

_"Rise and shine, young one... Assignments await..."_

...

A/N: OKAY! There we go. Jesus, this was only a little longer than the last one, I need to start writing longer. Anyway, thanks for reading. Review and tell me what do you think about it. And as you have noticed, Fluttershy didn't appear in this chapter, nor did romance. Well, this chapter was more of a personality giver for the Bloody Hooves than anything else. And forgive me for any mis-spellings, I am having a little trouble with my English typing. Well cheers and Happy new 2013! Oh and I hope I got everyone in character.


End file.
